Kessen / Transylvania no Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi
Kessen / Transylvania no Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi – letni musical z 2000 roku. Jest to drugi musical z Miyuki Kanbe w roli Sailor Moon, a także drugi musical z łuku fabularnego Dracul Arc. Musical został wydany na VHS i DVD. Ścieżka dźwiękowa została wydana na płycie Memorial Album of the Musical 9 - Kessen / Transylvania No Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi. Tłumaczenie tytułu: „Piękna wojowniczka Sailor Moon – Decydująca bitwa/Kolejne pojawienie się w lasach Transylwanii! Wojowniczki ochraniają Chibi Moon”. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Miyuki Kanbe * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Mariya Izawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Eri Kanda * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Kuriyama * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Yuki Nakamura * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Nao Takagi * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Yūka Asami * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Yūko Hosaka * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Mario Tomioka * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon/Small Lady – Arisu Izawa * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Hidemasa Edo * PallaPalla/Sailor Pallas – Kurumi Nishijima * JunJun/Sailor Juno – Hitomi Tomashino * CereCere/Sailor Ceres – Shiori Eguchi * VesVes/Sailor Vesta – Miho Suzuki * Bloody Dracul Vampir – Hikari Ono * Death Vulcan/Astarte/Shiva Shingetsu Astarte/Sailor Astarte – Aya Hosoda * Lilith of Darkness – Miki Matsuoka * Baron Gilles de Rais – Ryūji Kasahara * Elizabeth Bathory – Akiko Miyazawa * Le Fay – Miki Kawasaki * Mandrake – Yoshiya Yukimura * Demon Lilit – Ado Endō * Demon Lilim – Izumi Ogino Piosenki # Overture # Millennium ~ Koi no senshi ja irarenai # Image de mon Père # Yume yume utagau koto nakare # Set Me Free ~Euro - Wasurenai natsuyasumi~ # Ankoku no Madonna # Honō no Messenger # Guoul Guoul Guoula # All Of You Shall Die # Kokoro tabanete ~ Watchin' on the Sight # Zigzag Slash # Yumemiru mori no yume no yume # Here Comes the Tuxedo Mask # Kaikō ~ Lilith to Astarte # Set Me Free ~ Hitomi wa sora e # Mitsumeteite yo # Guoul Guoul Guoula # Koshūki # Guoul Guoul Guoula ~Sabbath Hen~ # The Last Change # Sailor War! # Millennium ~ Koi no senshi ja irarenai # We'll Be The Last Victory # FIRE Service Numbers # La Moon # La Soldier Ekipa Uwagi * Użyte transformacje: Moon Astar-'' (Sailor Astarte - niedokończona); ''Moon Prism Power, Make Up (niedokończona); Sailor Star Power, Make Up; Moon Prism Power, Make Up. * Użyte ataki: Burning Mandala, Hissatsu Hana Saimin, Hissatsu Beast Rush, Dead Scream, Sammael Revolution, World Shaking, Sabão Spray, Fire Soul, Crescent Beam, Moon Healing Escalation, Samael Jihad, Solomon Versus, Solomon Jihad, Mars Flame Sniper, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Space Sword Blaster, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Samael Cael Solomon (Astarte), Deep Submerge, Shine Aqua Illusion, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Venus Love-Me Chain, Cain the Dark (Astarte), Samael Cael the Solomon, Samael Astar, Samael Beelzebub, Lilith Synangogue, Sailor Crystal Arrow, Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. * Samael Quartet pod koniec musicalu stał się Sailor Quartet, ale stroje wojowniczek nadal pozostały tymi samymi, które nosiły jako VesVes, PallaPalla, CereCere i JunJun. Występy Galeria Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi DVD Cover.jpg|Okładka DVD es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Kessen / Transilvania no Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Decisive Battle / Transylvania's Forest - New Appearance! The Warriors Who Protect Chibi Moon - Kategoria:2nd Stage